Still awesome,right?
by Unauthorizedx
Summary: Gilbert tries to go out drinking, but everyone is too busy for his awesomeness. So he turns to Ludwig for some reassurance. Mostly brother fluff, Germancest if you look /really/ hard. FrUk and Spain/S.Italy mentioned/implied.


**This was so pointless. :I But I had to get this out of my head. It's...brother fluff? If you squint real hard and hand upside down, you might be able to see Germancest...and like, hints of FrUk. And Spamano (is that even their pairing name?). And maybe some slightly broken!Prussia. Whatever.**

**Enjoy...?**

Prussia was bored. And by God, that was never, _ever_ a good thing.

Unless you count twelve major battles and even a World War as a good thing.

"Oi, Spain, open up!" The albino pounded on the door - not that it was locked or anything, he just felt like being a pest. That, and it would get him noticed faster. "Spaaaaaaaain!"

When the door flew open, Gilbert was only mildly surprised to see a slightly ruffled and rather angry South Italy standing in front of him, tomato sauce smeared across his left cheek for God knows _why_. "The hell do you want, Other Potato Bastard?!" He greeted, rather affectionately, Gilbert must say. Usually, the door would have been slammed in his face, especially when _that_smirk was plastered on his face.

"Lovi~! I was wonderin' if 'Tonio was in?" He tilted his head and smirked wider as the Spaniard appeared around the corner. "Ah, there he is. Yo, Spain!"

Lovino glared at the Prussian before he stepped aside, letting Antonio step past to see his friend. "_Hola_, Gilbert! Why are you here?"

"I've decided to be awesome, and drag you 'n France off to a bar," Gilbert nodded, feeling proud. It's not everyday one gets an invitation to go drinking with the awesome Prussia. Antonio should be happy he came to him.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he was. "Ah, but I cannot," He whined, pouting at Gilbert. "I was going to take Lovi out for dinner..."

"...Oh," Gilbert barely managed to keep his face from falling. This was so not awesome. "Alright, whatever. France should be up for this, _ja_!" And with that, he turned on his heel and strutted off towards Francis' house.

------

"Ah, _mon ami!_" France leaned against the doorframe, grinning own at the shorter man. "_Que est-ce que c'est_? What brings you here?"

Gilbert inwardly sighed when he heard the... 'romantic' music drifting out from inside the Frenchman's home, along with the smell of fine French food. Francis must have been entertaining someone... "I was wondering if ya wanted to go drinking with the awesome me," He said anyways, forcing a grin on his face. "Spain was too busy with his little boy toy, but you can hang out, right?"

Francis gave him a sad look before he glanced in to his house. "_Je suis desolee, mais_..." he was cut off by angry yelling from inside---Was that England?! France shrugged sadly. "Per'aps another time?"

Prussia sighed and nodded, waving the blonde off. "_Ja, ja_, whatever," Man, today was not his day...

------

Ludwig looked up from his newspaper when he heard the door slam shut. "_Alte Bruder?_" He had not been expecting Gilbert to be home so soon, especially since he had heard him say something about 'France" , "Spain" , "Booze" , and "Cow-tipping". Hell, he didn't expect him to be back for a few days. His brother sure had some odd friends...

"Hey West," Gilbert appeared around the corner and dropped his coat on the arm of a chair. No scratches, no bruises, no drunk, dazed expression - something was off. Usually, his brother came home a complete mess after hanging out with his friends. But today...well, it seems not.

"Something wrong?" He ventured, not really sure if he should ask. Gilbert could get touchy over stupid things, and one was never sure when he would freak out.

Instead of going off on an angry rant about God-knows-what, or maybe throwing a potted plant, the albino flopped on the couch beside him and snuggled up under his arm. "You still think I'm awesome, right?" he looked up and--was that a pout?

"_Was?_" Ludwig was taken aback. His brother had never doubted his supposed 'awesomeness', even when he was dissolved. "Er, j-ja, of course, Bruder," he would have pried deeper, but Germany was never good with anything that had to do with feelings or comforting.

Another surprise; Prussia smiled softly at him, before he buried his face into his shoulder. "_Gut_. 'Least someone other than me does,"

The younger brother stared at him in puzzlement for a moment, before he shook his head and went back to reading. He stopped questioning his brother a long time ago, so little things like this didn't make him think of changing that.

**His friends choosing other, less awesome people to hand out with instead of him would make him a little sad. He's allowed to have his moments, leave him be. :I**  
**But yeah, sorry for the fail. *bows!***

**Translations:**

**Hola - Hello**

**Mon ami - My friend**

**Que est-ce que c'est? - What is that/this?**

**Je suis desolee - I'm sorry**

**Ja - Yes**

**Alte Bruder - Older brother**

**Was? - What?**

**Gut - Good**


End file.
